The proposed study will involve an initial interview and a 12-month follow-up of a random sample of male and female regular drinkers (aged 20-60) in San Antonio Texas, drinking at least 2-3 times a month. This prospective study (Wave I N=2100; Wave II N=1500) will examine typical drinking patterns, motives, and contexts for drinking in relation to their consequences over time for subsequent alcohol use and alcohol-related problems. The ultimate objective of the project is to clarify racial/ethnic and sex differences in patterns of heavy drinking and alcohol-related problems. Specific project aims are: 1. To utilize interview data on typical quantity-frequency-variability of alcohol use and drinking motivation/context to classify current drinking patterns. 2. To examine possible racial/ethnic and sex differences in drinking patterns, drinking pattern components (quantity, frequency, variability, and drinking motives/contexts), and the prevalence of alcohol-related problems at Time 1. 3. To determine the relationships between other sociodemographic, social, and social-psychological factors as correlates of drinking patterns and alcohol-related problems at Time 1. 4. To examine possible racial/ethnic and sex differences in changes between Time 1 and Time 2 in drinking patterns and alcohol-related problems. 5. To determine the influence of other socio-demographic, social, and social-psychological factors (Times 1 and 2) as predictors of changes over time in drinking patterns and alcohol-related problems. 6. Among Mexican American males and females, to assess the influence of acculturation upon drinking patterns and alcohol-related problems (Time 1) and, as well, in changes over time in drinking patterns and problems (Time 1 and 2). Log-linear/logit analyses will address cross-sectional issues (eg. alcohol use and its correlates among sex and racial/ethnic subgroups), and longitudinal issues (eg. identify predictors of change over time in drinking patterns and problems by sex and racial/ethnicity). Project completion is expected within 2 years and 8 months.